1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to lamps, and more particularly to a lamp having a lamp cover and a heat sink which can be easily assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a lamp has a lamp cover and a heat sink detachably connected with the lamp cover via a plurality of screws. However, the screws must be individually threaded into the lamp cover and the heat sink one by one; thus, assembly of the lamp is inconvenient and time-consuming.
What is needed therefore is a lamp which can overcome the above limitations.